


Parental Sexts

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[let's bang]</p><p>[Let me ask my Father.]</p><p> </p><p>Based off of a text conversation image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Sexts

There’s a text notification ping from his phone. No one ever texts Hibiya with the exception of his Father, whom happens to be working close by. That is until _him_.

  
[let’s bang]

 

Hibiya glares at the lack of capitalization and punctuation and overall common decency of the text. Really, this man should be punished for even _thinking_ that sending such a message was a good idea. He belatedly hopes that Delic isn’t drunk.

 

[Let me ask my Father.]

 

There’s no significant pause before the next message arrives. Hibiya frowns.

 

[ok]

 

His frown deepens into a scowl. Is Delic honestly expecting an answer?

 

Hibiya’s more than aware of the history between their two families, and it’s not like he’s going to copulate with that repugnant man just because he texts him whatever flows through his filthy head. He was quite enjoying his book and afternoon tea too.

 

“Father,” Hibiya says, sitting up and walking towards the computer desk.

 

“What is it, Hibi-chan?” Izaya can’t even be bothered to look away from whomever he’s pestering online.

 

He’s gripping his phone as if it’s the neck of the man on the other end, “Heiwajima-san’s son desires to have sex with me.”

 

Izaya’s head snaps from the computer to Hibiya instantly, fingers frozen and poised over the keyboard. His face contorts in an amalgam of horror and disgust, as if tuned in to the existence of a cosmic horror. Lips twisting upwards and baring his teeth in a grimace, nose scrunching up as if the words themselves carried a foul stench, eyes wide and carrying genuine pain from the torture of the mere thought of the two engaged in such an act. Somewhere else, Namie is missing this and probably too enthralled by photos of Seiji to care.

 

Hibiya’s begun thinking about how his parent looks like a still frame of an English Bulldog sneezing when he turns back to his phone.

 

[He said no.]

 

* * *

 

Shizuo doesn’t recognize the number that’s sent him an image attachment, but he opens it anyway. Suddenly seeing the flea bastard’s face is never a joy to anyone, probably not even to his own mother, and his cigarette is met with an unkind fate as a result. Izaya seems to be suffering something verbally traumatic though, so he saves the image to his phone for a rainy day and sends back a thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this text conversation image: http://65.media.tumblr.com/63a1540d37c94bfd3d53b4939c1a2e92/tumblr_o6x5huMaBy1tpdteqo1_500.jpg
> 
> For those that don't trust links or cannot open it, the exchange is:  
> [Lets bang]  
> [Let me ask my dad]  
> [Ok cool]  
> [He said no]


End file.
